Postman Pat's Birthday
Postman Pat's Birthday is the third episode of the shows first series which was first broadcast in 30th September 1981. It is written by John Cunliffe and entirely narrated by Ken Barrie. Synopsis Pat always thought he had managed to keep the date of his birthday to himself. He tells Jess not to give his secret away. But when he arrives at the Post Office, almost all of the post is for Pat. As he goes on his round, everyone he meets knows it's his birthday! How did all those people know? Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *George Lancaster *Sarah Gilbertson (does not speak) *Sam Waldron (does not speak) *Bill Thompson (cameo) *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Charlie Pringle (cameo) *Sara Clifton (not named; mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *SAM 1 (mentioned) Locations *Post Office *Greendale School *Greendale Farm *The Church *Thompson Ground *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *Intake Farm Trivia *This is the Official Introduction of Granny Dryden, Peter Fogg and George Lancaster. *The music played when Pat arrives at the school is the instrumental to Ted Glen's Handyman song. *One of the pictures on the wall at the Greendale Farm House is a section of "Rain, Steam and Speed" painted by J. M. W. Turner in 1844. *When Jess makes an attempt to catch the mouse in the Swedish narration, his second meow is not heard. *Pat hums the theme tune to the show when he leaves the post office and later on in the episode when he leaves Intake Farm. He would later hum as well as whistle to it again throughout many episodes of the classic series. Goofs *Sarah Gilbertson is mistakenly called Lucy. *If Pat's son Julian is meant to be as old as the other children in the series, then where is he when Pat arrives at the school? *When Granny Dryden says "I need a new battery in my hearing aid.", she points to her chest which has nothing to do with her hearing aid. *In the last shot of the episode after Pat says "We'll have a little party tonight.", dusk comes instantly. *This episode should have taken place after Postman Pat's Rainy Day as Peter Fogg pulls up on the red tractor which is stated in the aforementioned episode to be new. *How could Jess give Pat's secret away? *The narrator says that Pat bought six chocolate kittens, but Mrs. Goggins is only seen giving him one. *When Pat gathers up his cards and letters and leaves the post office, the window frame can be seen shifting as the sun light shines in upon the wall. *After Pat puts the presents he received from the children at the school into the back of his van, he shuts one of the back doors on Jess' head. *During the long shots of Pat driving through the valley and the village, he is not wearing his hat and glasses and Jess is not sitting next to him. Gallery PostmanPat'sBirthdayTitleCard2.jpg|Title Card from "Postman Pat's Birthday" video (1994) PostmanPat'sBirthdayTitleCard.jpg|Title Card from "Postman Pat's Bumper Collection" video (1995) Postmanpatbday-3.jpg|Pat with his birthday cards Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes